


Aomine's Methods

by cvprincess2388



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Kise, Ice, M/M, Master/Slave, Morning Sex, Neko!Kise, Photography, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, demon!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvprincess2388/pseuds/cvprincess2388
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's many methods to pleasure Kise. Aomine/Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ice  
"Aominecchi~ it's hottt in hereee" Whined the neko Kise, whose ears were twitching with irritation on top of his blonde sweaty hair. The neko was was spread out on the large bed, his back to the dark blue sheets, only clad with tight black boxer shorts and his blonde fluffy tail lay lifeless next to his flushed body. Aomine licked his lips.  
"Stop complaining, it's expected, your heat is due soon." Aomine stated gruffly, moving one large dark hand up Kise's pale thigh, making Kise whine.  
"Daikiii, just make it stop!" Demanded Kise, one delicate hand moving up to rest on the bulge in his boxer shorts.   
Aomine's dark blue eyes darkened even farther as his eyes dilated from the delicious sight of Kise spread out for him.  
"I'll be right back, don't you dare touch yourself." Aomine rasped, practically sprinting to the kitchen.  
Kise smirked and put his hand down his shorts anyway.  
~*~  
Aomine almost dropped the bowl of ice cubes at the sight before him. Kise was spread out on the bed, a pool of cum laying on his flat stomach and slick coating his inner thighs as he furiously fingered himself.   
"Ryota, fuck." Aomine groaned, jumping in between Kise's legs, and taking Kise's fingers out himself, the shlick that sounded made him even harder.   
"What did I fuckin' tell you Kise?" Questioned Aomine, giving a sharp slap to Kise's milky inner thigh and making Kise keen. Kise's eyes changed from the slits of black surrounded by gold into his pupils dilating, almost covering all the gold.  
"Imma cool you down baby, spread your legs for me, show me that hot little hole."  
Kise moaned before hooking his hands in the back of his knees and holding his legs tightly against his chest, his tail swaying restlessly. Aomine leaned over Kise's slim figure to give him a surprisingly soft kiss. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Kise threw his arms around Aomine’s neck and his ears twitched, swiveling back, as he lost himself in euphoria. Kise then gripped the back of Aomine's short hair and forcibly brought him closer, changing the kiss from romantic to sensual in seconds.  
"Alright Sunshine, I'm going to put these ice cubes right in here," Aomine rubbed the tight pink hole with his thumb.   
"I want you to squeeze on them like you do with my cock, I want you to melt them with your tight heat, you wanna know what I'm going to do after?" Aomine slipped a thumb inside and fucked up once. "I'm going to eat that mess hole out and make you scream. Then I'm gonna cum all over that pretty face." Aomine grunted, before leaning down to lick Kise's slit, making Kise practically mewl, his furry tail curling inward.  
"Understand?" Asked Aomine, still fucking Kise with just his strong thumb.  
"Nhn, yes Daiki yes." Moaned Kise, grasped Aomine's broad shoulders, his sharp nails digging in slightly and he bucked his hips to get Aomine's thumb in deeper.  
Kise let out a startled gasp as a ice cube touched his rose colored nipples and then made a slick trail down Kise's overheated body. Kise panted and raked his nails down Aomine's back, making Aomine let out a deep rumbling moan. Aomine then rubbed the cube over Kise's leaking tip, smearing cum on the cube and making the water drip down Kise's erection to his balls. Kise purred and thrust his hips upward, trying to get some friction on his ignored cock.   
"Damn, you're so sexy, my beautiful, sexy angel." Aomine announced, before finally, finally, slipping in the first ice cube. Kise groaned loudly, clutching hard on the cube.   
Aomine chuckled "Look at how worked up you are! Such a good boy for me, huh? My Mate." Aomine then started pushing in another cube, using his index finger and nudging all the way in to touch the other ice cube.   
Kise couldn't contain his noises, he kept clenching on the cube stretching his hole. His ears were pressed against his skull, practically hiding in his hair, as he hissed slightly at the stretch. Inside felt so cold but his body was absolutely burning (burning up, burning up for you baybeh!).   
"You got my juice ready for me baby? I feel close just from looking at you. I wanna paint that gorgeous face, you look like such a desperate slut for it." Aomine stuck his index finger in Kise's stretched and messy hole, he crooked the fingers inward before straightening them and thrusting up into Kise's pliant body. One hand moved up to play with Kise's soft tail, causing Kise to wither on the bed breathlessly.  
"Unh mm Daiki, please-!" Kise's begging was caught off by a gruff reply.  
"Uh uh sweetheart, you don't get anything until you do as I told."   
Kise clenched hard like he was trying to milk Aomine's cock, willing the ice cubes to melt. Aomine put in a third finger, feeling around and only feeling liquid left, Aomine smirked.  
"I want to make you scream." Was Aomine's only warning before leaning down circling the tip of his tongue around Kise's little hole, Kise moaned and some liquid seeped out, hitting Aomine's waiting tongue.  
"Mm I want it all, loosen up." Aomine persuaded, slapping Kise's pale and firm ass before diveling his tongue deep inside Kise. Kise clamped his legs together and hooked his ankles over Aomine's shoulder and behind his neck, giving Aomine more leverage to explore. Kise nails were raking up and down Aomine's nicely muscled back hard enough to draw blood. Kise's bright blonde hair was sticking to his forehead full of sweat, his face flushed a delicate blush color that Aomine thought was delectable. He had one arm thrown over his wet eyes, hiding his ecstasy while his white teeth bit his blood red bottom lip to stifle his moans and mewls. The white teeth and red lips contrasting sharply, like red wine spilling over a pure white dining cloth, a red blotch on a clean canvas.   
"Come on, I want to hear you moan for me, only for me, your panther, your alpha."   
Kise was surrounded by Aomine's strong scent, and he couldn't concentrate on anything but Aomine's hot wet tongue lapping and thrusting into his hole. Aomine was the only one he would want touching him this intimately, Aomine was his, and he was Aomine's. Aomine began stroking Kise's tail, gripping from the base to the tip slowly, rubbing at the top, making Kise close to the edge.  
"Let go baby, I want to suck your needy hole dry, I want you to be loose for days. You'll only be able to think of me between your legs tongue fuckin you until you can't have any coherent thoughts. Cum for me like the little slut you are."   
And with that, Kise came hard, forceful enough for his seed to splash his chin and paint his chest with long white ribbons. Kise kept moaning and whimpering as Aomine kept his tongue inside his hole and continued thrusting and stroking the fluffy appendage through Kise's orgasm. Only when Kise started squirming with over-sensitivity, did Aomine stop and lick his lips seductively.   
"Look at the mess you made, you want my cum too?" Aomine breathed, finally taking out his hard and aching erection. Aomine kneeled over Kise's lax body, gripping and stroking his dark, thick cock. "I'm close baby, open up wide." After a few more strokes, Aomine bursted multiple streams of cum over Kise's awaiting mouth. Kise's tongue eagerly lapped at the cum surrounding his mouth before swallowing the cum that he gathered. Aomine used his thumb to push more of the cum that Kise missed in the neko's mouth, and Kise alternated between sucking on the thumb enthusiastically and biting harshly with his sharp canine teeth. Aomine prompted Kise to open his mouth for Aomine.  
"Good boy." Aomine praised before swooping in for a lavish kiss.  
~*~


	2. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Aomine's second method.

Chapter 2: Morning Sex  
"Aomine... what do you want?" Kise grumbled groggily, irritated that Aomine was bothering him so early in the goddamn morning.  
"Kiseeee," Aomine groaned, rocking his hips against Kise's bum, and tightening his hold on Kise as the big spoon.  
"Chief Akashi, you know the short bastard? He's having me work all day today, I won't be seeing you again till the next morning." Aomine whined, slipping his fingers to Kise's slim waist. Kise felt a twinge of sympathy and turned around in Aomine's arms to face him.  
"Mm? Do you want something?" Kise asked, eyelashes fluttering as he fought off sleep. Aomine rolled his eyes as Kise's oblivious attitude. Instead of answering with an insult to his intelligence, Aomine thrusted his clothed, hard cock to Kise's covered stomach.  
"Oh!" Kise gasped, understand what Aomine wanted, Kise grasped Aomine through his boxers. Aomine took away Kise's hand, his one hand engulfing Kise's pale, warm hand.  
"We don't have enough time for that, I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast." Aomine whispered into Kise's ear before reaching a hand behind Kise, slipping into his boxers to stroke his ass. Kise moaned as Aomine rubbed his dry thumb against Kise's hole. Aomine reached over Kise's body to get the lube on the bedside table that was left out from last night. Aomine lubed his fingers up impatiently and slipped one finger in Kise.  
"You like that baby? I'm gonna open up those thighs and fuck you hard. Maybe I'll plug you up, keep you with my cum all day." Aomine's voice was gravely and rough as he finger fucked Kise with slow, deep thrusts.   
"Ah uh, Daiki, faster please!" Whinned Kise, trying to thrust down and fuck himself on Aomine's fingers.   
"Oh, are you hungry for it Ryota? Tell me how bad you want my cock." Aomine demanded, adding a second finger, still thrusting slow.  
"Daiki! Please, I wa-want your cock deep in me, make me yours." Kise breathed, his body flushed with arousal, he sneaked a hand down to his cock and only got to jerk it once before Aomine stopped him.  
"Uh uh, you're not allowed to touch your cock, it's mine, and you will only receive the amount of pleasure I give you." Aomine growled in that deep timber. Aomine then added a third finger into Kise's loosening hole. Aomine thrusted his fingers up, hitting Kise's prostate, turning him into a whimpering mess. Kise was panting hard, his golden eyes glazed over, his face flushed as his white teeth bit desperately at his bright red bottom lip. His mind couldn't string a coherent sentence, all he can do was gasp out DaikiDaikiDaiki. Kise tried to hold on to his orgasm, but one strong thrust and a sharp bite to his shoulder made him come undone with a frantic wail. Aomine smirked, not slowing down his fingers in the slightest, fucking Kise though his orgasm.  
"Ah, ah to-too much." Kise whimpered, the sensitivity taking over, making it hurt, but also kindling Kise's desire for more.  
"I'm not done with you pretty boy." Aomine grunted, rolling himself over to crouch over Kise's twitching body. Without warning, Aomine slid in Kise with one strong thrust, Kise let out a practically heinous moan of the result.  
"Mm you like that baby? Still so tight after I fucked you hard with my fingers. Gonna fuck you speechless, make you cum on my dick. Maybe I'll fuck you with my tongue after, make you cum for me all day." Aomine crooned, fucking hard and fast into Kise's tight hole, Kise shivering and whimpering all the while.  
"Damn your greedy little hole keeps sucking me back in, does it want my cum?- shit! I'm not gonna last long." Aomine's thrusts picked up to a frantic pace, causing Kise to be bounced and jostled until his head was dangerously close to colliding with the headboard.  
"Uh ahn, Daiki, fill me u-up!" Kise begged, his hands gripping the headboard tight for purchase. Aomine thrusted in hard, once, twice, and then he was cuming, hot and sticky in Kise. The blonde brought one hand away from the headboard to frantically jerk his cock, he came soon after Aomine, tears springing to his eyes as he gasped noiselessly.  
"Mm, now the make-up artist will have more spots to cover up." Kise complained, noticing the multitude of marks on his shoulder alone.  
"Let me make more." Aomine leered, starting to suck on a new patch of skin.  
~Fin!~


	3. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence!   
> ~Shay

Chapter 3: Role-playing   
Kise wasn't fully aware of what he was getting himself into when he agreed to Aomine's proposition.  
I'll be home soon, be prepared.   
Upon receiving the text message, Kise fixed his hair once again in the mirror and went to the designated room.  
~(^-^)~  
10 minutes later, Kise heard the doorbell for his apartment go off.  
Finally he's here.  
Kise opened the door to be greeted by a sexy tanned man with messy dark blue hair and eyes that reminded him of the raging ocean and thunderstorms.   
"Hello! You must be Aomine-sama~ I heard a bunch about you!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed. Aomine-sama gave him a friendly smile before extending his hand out to Kise.  
"Nice to finally meet you Kise-kun, I've heard a lot about you as well, you're pretty famous in the photography world right now." Aomine grinned, one hand idly patting his black photography bag. Kise accepted the handshake readily and felt a zing when their hands met.  
Wow, his hands are large, and they feel strong and firm, I wonder....  
"Are you ready to get started?" Aomine asked when he took his hand away.  
"Uh, yea yea, totally!" Babbled Kise, goddamn you sexy  
"Okaaaay!" Aomine exclaimed, walking around Kise's frame in the doorway to get into Kise's modestly decorated living room. Aomine opened a file on his phone and explained to Kise what they were going to do today.   
"Today we take the black and white shots for the underwear company,"  
Kise's cheeks burned, I forgot about that one.  
"And then when the sun starts to go down, we have some shots on the balcony for the cologne ad." Aomine instructed, leading Kise towards his bathroom and shoving a duffle bag in Kise's arms.  
"Now go change!"  
\\(^-^)/  
Kise felt a little hesitant about leaving the bathroom. Why do I feel so shy? It's not like I haven't done this before, I'm a professional!   
"Kise-kun! Are you ready?" Aomine yelled through the door, sounding a little impatient.   
Kise glanced at himself in the long mirror, his hair was sexily tousled, the white button up shirt was big on him, going down to the tops of his thighs, barely covering his bottom, and he was wearing the tightest pair of underwear he ever seen.  
Are these... women underwear???  
The underwear that he was currently dawning were frilly and red, ribbon lace covered his bottom while almost see thru silk hugged his dick snuggly, and there were one small silk black bow on each hip.   
What the hell Aomine-sama?? What kind of underwear shoot is this?   
"Coming!" Kise grumbled, making sure all the buttons were buttoned before finally exiting his bathroom.  
Kise glanced at Aomine out of the corner of his eye, trying vehemently not to blush.  
Aomine grinned, all teeth showing like a predator.   
And I'm his prey... oh shit.   
"Kise-kun! You look cute." Aomine exclaimed playfully, his grin turning more into a smirk.  
I'm fucked... literally.   
~(^-^)~  
"That's right Kise! Tip your head back just a little.. yea keep that pose..." Aomine rasped, licking his lips sensually. Kise blushed hard, some blood rushing down south.   
"Wait wait, we need to try something a little different." Aomine announced, stalking towards Kise with sure and heavy steps. Kise sat up from his scandalous pose to sit precariously on the edge of the large poster bed.  
My heart... is beating so fast.  
"Wh-what are you going to do Aomine-sama?" Kise stuttered, pulling down the bottom of his button up to hide his growing erection.   
"Tsk, don't hide yourself, Imma help you out, you have to look sensual, I can fix that. Trust me, Ryota." Aomine encouraged, putting on large hand to rest on Kise's heaving stomach.   
Oh,. My.. Buddha   
The hand on Kise's belly slid down to palm at the bulge on the panties.   
"Whaaat? Wait Aomine-sama..." Kise protested, before being cut off by Aomine's demanding fingers.   
"Shhhhh" Aomine placated, the index finger and middle finger resting gently on Kise's lips started to drive themselves into Kise's orifice. "I'll take care of you.."   
Kise whined around the fingers currently fucking his mouth before sucking on the fingers greedily.   
"That's right baby, fill out for me." Aomine groaned, the other hand that was still on Kise's groin slipping into Kise's panties and slowly stroking Kise's cock.  
Hah, such a tease.  
Aomine took away his hand from inside Kise's underwear and started unbuttoning Kise's shirt, slowly baring Kise’s flushed chest.   
"Mm much better, I can see those pretty panties and those pink nipples." Aomine rasped gruffly before swooping down and taking one of Kise's nubs in his mouth. Kise's back arched in pleasure as Aomine give a rough suck and played with the nub between his sharp teeth. Kise had trouble breathing, everytime he tried to force air in his lungs it was forcibly stolen by a hard nip.  
“Wow, look at how red these are,” Aomine whispered with an almost childlike wonder, rubbing Kise’s dark red nipples with his rough thumbs. Kise keened at the pleasure pain.  
“Mhmm you like this babe? That erotic face of yours makes me so horny, which should I fuck first? Should I fuck that pretty mouth or ruin that tight ass of yours?” Aomine asked teasingly, rubbing slowly at the silk covered bulge that was steadily collecting precum.   
“Please... Aomine-sama, I don’t want this, I pro-promise I won’t tell if you stop now.” Kise begged, gripping Aomine’s broad shoulders like a lifeline, keeping him anchored while also trying to push Aomine away.  
Do I... Do I want this? I’m so hard already...  
“Relax Kise-kun, open up for your master. I’ll make sure you’re fucked thoroughly, stuff that greedy hole so much that when you undress for another photographer, all you can think of is me.” Aomine grunted, sucking at Kise’s neck forcibly, making Kise protest with a whiny struggling noise, which sounded like music to Aomine’s ears.   
“AomineAomineAomineAomine...” Kise repeated over again like a fractured record, Aomine smirked.  
“Have I finally broken you Sunshine?”   
Kise whined, his cock pressing hard against the front of his panties. Aomine moved his mouth slowly, trailing his pointed tongue down Kise's exposed chest to circle around one of Kise's nipples. Kise moaned, accepting the pleasure being given to his body, giving in to Aomine's overpowering seduction. Aomine decided to get on with the rest of his plan, leaning to the side of the bed and reaching into Kise’s nightstand. Aomine rummaged through the first draw before find the half empty bottle of lube.  
“Ohhh someone's been naughty...” Aomine teased, looking into the the drawer again, pulling out a pair of pink furry handcuffs, Kise’s cheeks colored crimson. “Ha, you’ve been a real dirty boy. You let someone fuck that tight hole? Who was it? I’ll take care of him...” Aomine whispered gruffly, meanwhile opening up the bottle of lube and squirting the clear liquid on his fingers.   
“I-it was in high school.. my basketball senpai." Kise whimpered shyly, waiting impatiently for Aomine's fingers. Aomine paused, ignoring Kise’s whine of protest, and watched Kise’s daffodil colored eyes.  
“Hmm, not the innocent pretty boy that everyone called you out as huh?” Aomine mocked, before suddenly thrusting in two fingers simtonisouly.  
Kise’s back arched sharply in ecstasy letting out a loud mewl that sounded pained.  
“Ngh.. un Aomine-sama, please take care of me.” Kise weeped, moving his hips down to fuck himself on to Aomine’s fingers. Aomine could feel his dick straining against the unforgiving zipper of his jeans, tenting a noticeable bulge in his crotch area. The photographer stopped playing around and began to fuck Kise with his fingers. Aomine started with one before quickly adding the second, paying no mind to Kise’s cry of distress.  
“Aomine.. too much..” Kise whimpered, on arm thrown in front of his eyes to cover his tears. Aomine quickly added a third finger, too excited to wait any longer.   
"Ryouta..." Aomine groaned huskily, "I can't hold out anymore, I need you." The taller male pulled out his finger and clumsily pulling at his belt. Kise grew a bit of confidence from Aomine's sudden bashfulness and reached in front of him to grasp Aomine's thick leather belt.   
"Daikiii, suddenly shy? I thought you would be a little more dominant.” Kise teased, making Aomine snap out of his haze and putting his large hands over Kise’s smaller ones.  
“Kise... I’m going to fuck you until you can't speak nevertheless, try to breathe. I’ll show you dominance .” With that, Aomine whipped his belt out of the loops, making a slick whoosh sound , and throwing to the floor. Kise gulped nervously, suddenly feeling more hesitant about the whole ordeal.  
Oh Buddha, what did I get myself into?  
Aomine then slowly popped open the front button of his dark blue jeans and swiftly pulled down the zipper. Kise’s eyes was trained on the imposing bulge in Aomine’s jeans as the tall man stood up and pulled down his jeans with his boxers. Kise was left gasping at the naked man in front of him, he was known to be a little... promiscuous, but Aomine, without a doubt, had the biggest dick he ever seen. Aomine smirked a bit, noticing how wide Kise’s hazel eyes turned, before kneeling at the end of the bed before the blonde. Aomine gripped both of Kise’s nicely muscled thighs, and pulled him close so that Kise’s ass was flush against his erection. Aomine repeatedly bumped the head of his cock against Kise’s rim, teasing him until he whined and insistently pushed his hips down.  
“You ready Sunshine? I’m going to rock your world.” And with that statement Aomine finally pushed in with one hard thrust sinking in until his heavy balls hit Kise’s perky ass.   
“Dai-kiiii.” Kise purred brokenly, his breath catching in his throat as Aomine started to immediately thrust without waiting for Kise to catch up. Aomine gave slow, hard thrusts, causing Kise’s toes to curl at every pound. But Kise wanted more, he wanted him to move faster, he wanted Aomine to break him.  
“Aomine... faster, want you to make me cry.” Kise demanded breathlessly, hooking his legs onto Aomine’s hips to urge him to move.   
Aomine gave a wolfish grin. “Whatever you want Ryouta.”   
The next thrusts were relentless, Aomine’s cock was moving into Kise at a back breaking pace and each thrust pushed Kise closer to the bedframe. The taller man suddenly shifted his hips, hitting the spot that made Kise holler with bruising force.   
“AHH! HNG DAIKI RIGHT THE-RE.” Kise called out desperately, fighting against Aomine’s bruising grip on his hips.  
I hope it leaves a mark.  
Aomine started thrusting with his full weight, hitting Kise’s prostate with every snap of his hips.  
“I-I’m close... Aomine...” Kise whimpered, his hands clawing Aomine’s broad back, leaving welts. Aomine sticked one hand down, pumping Kise’s dark red cock.  
“Cum for me Ryouta.” Aomine gruffly called, and Kise did just that, covering Aomine’s hand with three thick spurts of cum. The tightening on Aomine’s cock got Aomine close and with a few hard thrusts, Aomine was cumming.   
The pair of sweat slicked bodies laid against each other, both catching their breaths.   
“Kise.. I told you role playing would be fun.” Aomine boasted, slinging one arm around Kise’s neck to pull him closer.  
“You were right Aominecchi.” Kise agreed sleepily, already use to Aomine’s overly competitive ways.  
“And what made it better is that it was all recorded.” Wide yellow eyes turned towards the camera in the middle of the room, completely forgotten by him, a red light blinked at him.  
“Whaa? BAKA AOMINE!”  
~THE END~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the long await guys! I've been pretty busy with school! But finally a update! Thanks to ReverieNishio for the devil x angel suggestion! Enjoy!

Earth was more evil than Kise originally thought. He can’t be blamed though, he remembers nothing of his human life before, and only of the life that he lived in Heaven. One day he awoken in Heaven, under the blazing light of the Lords will, knowing nothing but his name.  
You have arrived Kise Ryouta.  
Soon after, Kise discovered his purpose, with his healing hands, he was to fix the broken.  
~  
There was a little boy in Detroit that lost everything. The boy's name was Kain Jefferson, 9 years of age. Both parents and older sister died of a family suicide, Kain being the only survivor.   
That had to be hard on such a young child... I will have to guide him on the right path, so that he may find himself again.  
~  
The boy was smaller than Kise thought he would be, malnutrition from his abusive family. Kain was hooked up to multiple wires, connected to medical devices that Kise had no knowledge of. Kain's eyes were closed, laying rigidly on his back, but Kise could tell he was still awake.  
"How are you feeling child?" Kise asked in a soothing voice that most angels projected.   
The boy looked startled at the sudden presence and the ethereal beauty that Kise possessed.   
"I.. I'm okay." Replied Kain hesitantly, not knowing if he should trust the stranger dressed in simple white clothes and what seemed like a..halo above his head.  
"Ohhhh I have finally gotten the pleasure of meeting an angel, who knew? I've tried breaking through your divine gates but they burned me." A mocking voice sounded from the dark side of the hospital room. Kise's eyebrows rose in fright and a little embarrassment.   
How did I not sense another presence? Nevertheless an evil one.  
"Aomine Daiki, we meet again, I thought we agreed that you would stay in Japan." Kise grieved, knowing that his job will be more difficult than he anticipated.  
Aomine and Kise met a few years back, Kise couldn't say the exact amount, as in Heaven, they had no account of time. Kise was only on his third mission, he was warned that the more desirable the soul, the more dangerous it would be for Kise to sway that person to the Lord's will. Demons desire souls of the highest quality, the less contaminated the soul, the tastier. Kise was in Boston, ordered to save a soul on the brink of contamination. Right after a soul was saved to near perfection, a demon would come and try to steal it before it could get contaminated again. That's what Aomine did to Kise back in Boston, Kise was still new and didn't know better. He didn't know that demons could never be trusted.  
"Ha, well our contract ran out. You're gonna have to make some more payments if you   
want me and the others out of your hair."  
"Don't you think I paid you enough last time?"  
"Nope," Aomine smirked, "not by a long shot. You obviously don't know me, I can't get enough."   
Kise growled in frustration. "You said that it would last you longer than this!"  
"Ryouta... I'm hungry."  
The blunt statement made Kise look away with a hint of embarrassment, but he stood his ground, refusing to let such a lowly creature see his weakness. Kise knew that Aomine was very strong, and he also held a high rank in the underworld. He would have to be pretty high up to be able to control the underlings.  
Kise sighed, repeating the mantra he uses when he's stuck with Aomine, I'm only doing this for the others.   
"Let's go Aomine." Kise grumbled reluctantly, taking note of the sudden stiffness in the demons pants.  
They are all.. Disgusting.  
~~~  
Kise shouldn't have expecting anything better. He was about to sleep with a demon, it made sense that said demon would pick the most sleazy looking hotel around.  
"Come on, come on." Aomine hurried ushering Kise into the disgusting little hobble of a room. As soon as Kise stepped into the room, the door was quickly locked with Kise's back to the door. Aomine's pants were already down in a flash, the murky blue jeans hanging loosely around his ankles.  
Why is he in such a hurry?  
As if to answer his question, Aomine hissed, "I haven't eaten in almost 9 months, I need you now."  
The angel did a double take, a little perplexed.   
Aomine hasn't eaten since they last met?  
Kise suddenly felt a large hand over his cotton covered shoulder with pressure being pushing down on his shoulder. Aomine gave the blonde a look, nodding his down to his uncovered cock.  
Disgusting horny demon... Do all young demons act so rash?

After some brief hesitation, Kise grabbed the base of Aomine's cock, giving the length a few strokes before licking his slit. Aomine grabbed the silly, golden, strands of Kise's hair with both hands, and gently rutted inside Kise's mouth. Kise, understanding what Aomine wanted, moved his hands away. The demon tilted Kise's head upwards before holding it still, before starting to thrust into Kise's compliant mouth. Kise tried to relax with Aomine's length forcefully choking Kise on his dick. Kise gagged at hitting Aomine's muscular thigh to warn him. The blue haired demon grinned, increasing the speed but going less forcefully. The angel's wings bounced a bit at each thrust, nails digging into the chocolate colored legs. Kise pulled off the other mans cock to trace the tip of his tongue along the thick vein underneath his cock, and to flick his tongue at the leaking tip.  
"Damn Kise, for someone who complains about doing this, you sure are eager." Aomine drawled, one hand on his base to paint Kise's petal pink lips with his pre-cum.   
Kise gave a look of disgust, but licked his lips anyway. "The more satisfied you are, the less amount of times I have to see you, and the other angels will be protected from your demon scum." He snarled, curling his upper lip back in revulsion.   
Aomine rolled his eyes, grabbing Kise by the waist, and hoisting Kise up against the wall before grabbing his thighs to wrap around his waist. Aomine stripped Kise's pale yellow scarf from his neck before starting to unbutton his pure white shirt. Kise felt the tension rise as each button is undone, and soon the white shirt was slid from his slim shoulders, falling gently to the floor. Aomine braced Kise against the wall while he shimmied the slacks and briefs off Kise's legs.   
"I don't think I have the patience to be gentle." Aomine confessed sensually, his fingers brushing against Kise's tight hole. The blonde angel sighed, sucking four of his fingers in his mouth to cover them in salvia. Kise brought his soaked fingers between his legs, circling his hole with one finger while Aomine started sucking on Kise's pale neck. Kise thrust one slick finger in his hole with a slight moan, forgetting how good it felt to do things like this.   
This is why angels aren't supposed to know of these pleasures, they'll get greedy.. Like a demon.   
Kise quickly added another finger, scissoring together, and enjoying the pleasure.   
"I love how eager I make you..." Aomine whispered sensually, blowing on one of Kise's flushed nipples. "And it drives me crazy that I'm the only one who does. Damn, how many demons could say that they fucked an angel?"   
Aomine reached down with one hand to grab the base of his cock, giving it one stroke before brushing the tip against Kise’s hole. The demon stopped Kise's thrusting fingers, pulling them out to lay limply on his stomach.   
"I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you'll come to me for the next session, desperate and begging for my cock." That was the only warning Kise received before Aomine pushed all the way in, not giving Kise time to adjust. Kise’s hips jumped in surprised, his spine arching off the cold, white wall at the sensation of Aomine's cock filling him up.  
It's been too long.   
Aomine's thrusts were relentless in its intensity. He would push his long length all the way into Kise, down to the base, before pulling out till only the tip was in. Kise shuddered as Aomine's tip grazed his sweet spot before he got to his senses.   
"Ahomine, let's move this to the bed, you're messing up my wings." Kise demanded, one hand moving to sooth the fluffed up feathers. Aomine heaved a heavy sigh before listening to Kise(hallelujah) and moving off the wall to drop Kise on the (dubiously) clean bed. Aomine kneeled on the bed between Kise’s spread legs, but before he can thrust back in, Kise was pushing him on to his back.   
"I will make you cum soon. I have to continue to God's will, and you're only wasting my time." Kise hissed, giving Aomine's cock one quick stroke before climbing over Aomine's hips and sinking down onto his cock. Kise’s sheath was rosy pink at the tip, precum bubbling at the top, and dripping to Aomine's abs with each thrust down. Kise dropped down at a furious pace, tightened on Aomine's cock at each stroke up. Aomine grabbed Kise’s pale hips, his large, tan hands leaving red imprints.   
"Shit, Kise, you're so tight. Yea babe, squeeze on my dick." Aomine thundered, losing the bit of control that he had. Holding Kise’s hips over his cock, stilling Kise’s movement, the demon began to thrust upwards info Kise’s heat.   
"Ah, hah mm Aomine.. Too much." Kise gasped when Aomine hit his sweet spot fu on, but Aomine ignored his pleas, and continued to shove his cock upwards at a breath stealing pace.   
"Are you close, little angel? Are you gonna cum on my dick, and then let me fill you up with my seed? God, I'm going to ruin you." Aomine swore, his hips stuttering a bit when Kise’s clamped down hard on his cock.  
"Aomine I'm.. I'm-" Kise tried to warn, his words were instead swallowed by Aomine's skillful tongue invading his mouth. Then Kise was cumming, harder than he ever had. Aomine sucked on his tongue, and continued thrusting, giving Kise no time to recover. Aomine pounded up, once, twice, before releasing inside Kise with a howl. The two men breathed together, exhausted from the energy exerted. Kise knew he had to leave soon, the other angels were probably wondering where he ran off to. The blonde slid carefully off Aomine's spent dick, wincing a bit when he felt cum slide down his thigh. Kise grabbed a few tissues out the box on the bedside table, cleaning himself up while Aomine continued to watch from the bed, looking satisfied. Kise ignored the intense stares, beckoning him over for another taste, and instead focused on getting redressed quickly. When Kise lastly put on his pale, yellow scarf, Aomine rose. How Aomine could look sexy with dried cum on his abs, Kise had no idea. Aomine swaggered over, grabbing Kise by the scarf, and tugging him over to give him one last bruising kiss, a farewell for now.   
And when the angel stumbled into the sunlight that greeted him outside the motel, he realized that Aomine broke his only rule about kissing.  
That bastard.


	5. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a while lol. This chapter is for my beta, who's birthday is today, so happy birthday Ay! ENJOY AOMINE/KISE/KAGAMI SMUT!!

“Ryouta... are you sure you want to do this? Aomine asked, still sounding hesitant at what Kise had requested weeks ago. Kise paused in his pursuit of scrubbing his body clean and glanced at Aomine.

“Ahomine, of course, I want to do this! I am the one who brought it up. Surrounded by two big men, mmm, I’m getting horny just thinking about it...” 

Aomine felt his tan cheeks get a little hot, before saying, “Save that for Kagami. I heard that his stamina in bed is as good as it is on the court.”

“I thought you didn't want me to get worked up right now Aominecchi, you telling me that isn’t really helping,” Kise whined, glancing behind him to see Aomine equally as flushed.  
“Shut up you blonde idiot and get dressed! He’s waiting for us.” And with that, Aomine walked out of the bathroom, letting Kise wash with anticipation.   
(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
“...So we’re really doing this?”Kagami asked, smirking at the seemingly grumpy blue head.

“Shut up, we’re only doing this because Kise wanted it, the last thing I need is a dumbass messing with my sex life.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and sat down on the large queen sized bed that took up most of the space in the room. Aomine continued to pace at the foot of the bed, eyes glued to the bathroom door, waiting for Kise to come break the tension. 

Aomine suddenly stopped pacing and paused to stand in front of Kagami. Before Kagami could comprehend what Aomine was doing, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s chin and tilted his head upwards.

“No homo...” Aomine whispered between the space between their lips before crashing his lips to Kagami’s willing ones. Their tongues were in a continuous battle for dominance, trying to lure moan out of each other. Aomine then gripped the red heads chin tighter, forcing him to go slack before sucking on Kagami’s tongue. The men were so busy that they didn't notice a certain blonde posted by the door until they heard an exaggerated moan.

“Mhmm~ are these two, strong men for me?” Kise asked teasingly, his lavender silk robe slipping off one shoulder. Both men broke apart, a line of saliva still connecting them together. 

The mischievous blonde sauntered towards the two aroused men with a swing in his hips. It was always a fantasy of his to be surrounded by muscular men. Aomine spread his legs apart, beckoning Kise to kneel between them. Kise gave a saucy wink before dropping down to the beige rug. Kise suddenly felt a rough palm against the crown of his head before rough nails dug into his hair, pulling his head upward. Aomine was staring down at the blonde that he currently held, he gave a wolfish grin before speaking.

“Hey Sunshine, before you can be blessed with this dick-” Kagami rolled his eyes at this. “I need you to do me a little favor first, okay?” Aomine taunted, his grip still tight on the blonde, 

Kise gave a little whimper, nuzzling the noticeable bulge in Aomine’s gray sweatpants, before rasping, “Anything master.”

Aomine smirked summoned Kagami to sit against the headboard of the bed while he leads Kise onto the bed and between the red head’s powerful thighs. After they were settled, Aomine climbed into the bed behind Kise, his swift hands unknotting the belt of Kise’s silk robe. Aomine then reached back up to grip Kise’s hair and forces it down to Kagami’s clothed cock. 

“Why don't you show our guest some fun?” The blue haired male suggested, his hold on the blonde’s hair still prominent. 

Kise teasingly rubbed his cheek and closed mouth against Kagami’s clothed erection. The tip of his playful pink tongue came out to tantalize the head of the red head’s cock. Kagami canted his hips upwards impatiently, urging Kise to stop teasing. The blonde rolled his eyes a little at the redhead’s restlessness but obeyed the silent command and slid the tight briefs down Kagami’s thighs. Kise then went to town on the thick cock, tracing the prominent veins with his tongue. One hand was circling the base of Kagami’s cock, and the other went lower to play with the heavy balls. Kise strokes the redhead’s dick with firm strokes while giving kitten licks to the head. 

Aomine was still observing in the background, one callused hand on his own shaft, stroking with slow, unrushed pulls. He enjoyed the sight of his lover going down on his former rival. With unhurried steps, the dark-skinned man came closer to where Kagami sat on the bed. Aomine gripped Kagami’s unruly red hair, forcing his glazed ogling from Kise to himself. The blue-haired man bent down to sensually kiss Kagami. Both their tongues fighting for a semblance of dominance, even though they both knew who was truly in charge. Kise watched what was going on above his head while vigorously trying to fit Kagami’s thick cock down his throat. When Kagami’s moans started accelerating, Aomine knew that he was close. He broke the kiss, biting the redhead’s bottom lip as a parting gift.

“This is getting boring, I’m ready for the main event.” Aomine chimed in with a mischievous smile, one that made Kagami gulp nervously. 

Kise slowly slid the painfully erect dick out of his mouth, a line of saliva still connecting his lip to the head. The blonde, already knowing what was next, crawled on to the bed, grabbing the hefty bottle of lube already waiting by the nightstand. Aomine prompted the disoriented redhead to scoot across the bed to sit against the headboard. Kise sat between Kagami’s thick legs with the bottle of lube while Aomine positioned himself behind Kise. The blonde slicked his fingers with the lube before abruptly sliding one finger into Kagami’s ass. The redhead gave a helpless moan, his rough hands grabbing onto the sheets for support. Kise giggled at the exposed look on Kagami’s face. 

“You already look ready for my dick huh, Taiga? You’ve secretly been a bottom bitch this whole time, haven't you?” Aomine grinned, giving a quick slap onto Kagami’s ass. The redhead gave a deep moan at the degrading nickname, whimpering a little when Kise added another finger and started scissoring. 

“I thought Kise was a cock slut, but he’s practically a virgin compared to the way you're acting.” The dark-skinned man chortled, motioning Kise to switch places with him. 

Kagami gave a whimper at the loss of fingers but immediately perked up when he saw Aomine slide on a condom. Aomine held the base of his angry cock, rubbing the head against the stretched opening of Kagami’s hole. While he teased, Kise grabbed another condom and slid it over the redhead’s dick, crawling on top of Kagami and slowly sliding down the redhead’s neglected cock. When Kise’s ass hit the tops of Kagami’s thighs, he paused to adjust to the thick shaft inside of him. At the pause, Aomine pushed into the redhead, causing a strangled moan to escape Kagami, not knowing how to cope with being stimulated from his ass and dick. Kise lazily started to ride Kagami’s dick, gradually picking up the pace. In true brute fashion, Aomine immediately starting to jackhammer into Kagami’s willing hole. 

Kagami moaned uncontrollably, not knowing if he should thrust up into Kise or down onto Aomine’s dick. Kise was enjoying the look of pleasured torture on the redhead’s face as he rode his dick like life depended on it.

Aomine was never known to keep his mouth shut, “How you feelin’ Sunshine? Is Taiga’s dick filling you up just right? You’re fucking him like he’s your own personal dildo. Does his cock feel as good as mine baby?” Aomine questioned, his thrusts not slowing down one bit. 

Kagami let out a litany of moans, sounding close to cumming. Kise hurried his movements, also chasing his orgasm. With a loud grunt, Kagami came, his hips stuttering and slowing down. Kise came after him with a high pitched moan, sliding off of Kagami to rest next to him on the soiled sheets. 

With a naughty grin, Aomine slipped off his condom and kneeled above the two tired men. With one hand still stroking his cock above him, he declared, “I’m not quite done with you two.”

Kise and Kagami exchanged a quick glance, both having the same sentiment,  
I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.   
(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a request for the next chapter! Or just a request for a different fic, give me some motivation guys!!  
> \- Shay


End file.
